To Love a Prince
by Dragon king Esmeralda
Summary: What happens when you arrange a marriage for two unwilling princes? Can the fact that one of them is being targeted make the situation any worse?


"Like I said Kotaro, Taiga is officially 16, the perfect age to marry." The blonde male flipped his hair, a bored expression glued to his face. "Well I'm sorry Kazuki but like I've said before I try to get the boy to let down his doors but he's much too stubborn." Kotaro's crimson eyes clashed with Kazuki's amber ones. For as long as it could be remembered, children of royal families usually married by 16 sometimes 17. Early marriage (arranged marriage) usually was helpful to build piece with other lands by marrying off the younger children to another land.

"Kazuki," a baritone voice spoke softly," Ryota has only just found someone to marry and yet your lodging yourself down his throat?" The tall, green haired male chuckled at his friends though one person in the room didn't seem too happy. "Your other son, Tatsuya, has already been married off. By lord Satoshi's son no less," a red haired male says with a slight frown. This earned him an irritated look from a certain purple haired giant. "Oi Akihiko what's that suppose to mean," Satoshi growled.

"Nothing nothing...I only wished I could have married my Seijuro with your Atsushi that's all."

The room was once again quiet. Lord Taiga, heir to the throne of the tiger kingdom in the land of fire, has yet to marry. Due to him being a future ruler he must marry soon and have children. The only candidates really up for grabs was Ken's son Shintaro. He was heir to the frog kingdom in the land of poison. Though Kotaro had no real problem with the boy he could already tell that his hot headed little Kagami would be completely against it. The only other appropriate candidate was...

"Tell me Takemaru," the sound of the red heads voice drew everyone's attention. "Would I be correct to assume that Daiki has yet to even consider marriage?" For a moment the blue haired males eyes widened in shock. "Your correct but," he paused obviously thinking about something. "Do you really think it's safe to put those two together? There's a good chance someone might die," he was half serious when he told the joke but laughed non the less. Kotaro chuckled a little at the thought before his face was completely serious. Aomine Daiki, heir to the panther kingdom in the land of waves. Yes the boy would do. Though known for violent tempers, the panther were very powerful and cunning.

"Right well, do you agree or not?" Ah there's the impatient panther trait that he'd wanted to see. "Yes yes," Kotaro lazily waved his hand,"let's hurry and get the wedding documents together." With that said, two servants entered the room with many scrolls, writing utensils, and more sake.

############################################

Early morning light peeked through the window and into the extravagant looking bedroom. The walls are a deep shade of red and hanging around the walls are silk like banners in the colors of orange and yellow to give of the effect of fire. The soft carpet was a deep black, like coal. All of the well made hand crafted furniture in the room are black with either red, yellow, or orange designs.

Lifting the silk fire like cover off himself, the tired young man stretched his sore muscles followed by giving off a loud and completely rude yawn. Kagami hated waking up to mornings like these. Not the mornings were the birds were happily sighing and the sun was shining brightly with warm golden rays, no he simply loved mornings like those. No matter how beautiful it really was outside, it wouldn't change his mood.

Getting up, the tall red head trudged to his wall calendar just to make sure that he wasn't a day or two off.

The calendar read July 7th.

Shit.

The mornings he hated the most, were the ones that were marked on the royal calendar as "important". Today he was going to have to get up and ready for some royal brates birthday. Lord only knows how many suitors his father would "suggest" for him at this party. Finding a clean set of clothes the young lord walked into the bathing chamber of his room.

Once he was clean and dressed he then proceeded to comb his wild hair. He was currently dressed in a Black kimono and obi to match. Due to the light tone, their were purple slash like outlines that appeared to be faded though you could tell the kimono was brand new. After making his hair look nice and kept, the prince exited the room headed for the dining hall. Much to his annoyance, he was greeted (very formally) by many maids and guards. Kagami hated that so much. He hated when people had to go and act so formal with him as if he were better than them. Never had he looked down on anyone, and he wasn't going to start today.

Noticing how nice the weather was through the huge windows that decorated the halls, Kagami actually thought that today might not be so bad. That is untill he entered the dining hall.

Sitting at the head of the table, dressed in a fine red silk kimono, was his father Kagami Kotaro. That wasn't what made him pause in the doorway with a vain popping out his face though. It was the sight of the two males sitting to his fathers left that disturbed him. "Ah baby brother your looking well," a man with black hair covering one eye and framing his face said. "Father told me that you'd be going to lord Midorima's birthday party today, yet you look more like you'll be going "hunting"," the comment was followed by a suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows. Kagami felt a vain explode.

"Ahh Kagachin looks mad murochin. His face is even a cute shade of red~," the purple haired giant said. Himuro and Kotaro laughed, much to Kagami's annoyance. Clearing his throat and taking a seat in front of his brother, Kagami began to speak.

"So why are you here Tatsuya? I thought you and the sugar giant were going to meet us at the party?" The sugar giant comment made Murasakibara scowl. "Kagachin is a meanie murochin! Can I eat him?" The question made Kagami stiffen slightly. He knew if Himuro said yes that the man child would literally eat him.

Thank god his brother had a soul.

"No no Atsushi, you can't eat Taiga," his face twisted into a devious smirk. "Although I have no problem with you taking a small bite."

Had. That sly bastard had a soul.

The sound of a deep cough caught everyone's attention. Kotaro's crimson eyes were stern but held love in them...if you looked deep enough. "Tatsuya, as much as I love seeing you and my son in law play with Taiga, this wasn't the reason I called you both here." The room was quiet for a moment. Kagami looked back and forth between his father and older brother, eyes glazed with curiosity. Murasakibara had an uninterested look on his face as he sipped his tea though his eyes seem almost seemed, anxious?

That caught Taiga's attention.

The black haired male was the first to break the silence. "Yes father your right. After all I did come here to see my little brother in his last night as a free, innocent man~," he sung sounding very amused. His brothers eyes widened at the statement. "Dad, what the hell is he talking about? I'm not even mated!"

Once again the room was silent, well untill Himuro burst out laughing. "Ah father, you sly cat! Of course you would do this behind his back! I was wondering why he seemed so calm today." Kagami was now staring at his brother as if he had grown two more heads. Then slowly the wheels began to turn and his stomach was doing back flips. He looked into his fathers eyes, all the proof he needed was their.

Without his knowing or permission, his father had given him to another man.

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter Delete Chapter

Chapter 2

Chapter Text

What the fuck.

After all the times I told him I didn't want to be owned by some future ruler, and that I wanted to be free, he pulls this shit on me!

Ohh no.

I'm always looked at as Kagami Taiga, stubborn, kind , honest son of Kagami Kotaro. Everyone sees me as the innocent little boy that is too scared of being away from home and in the care of another. Another man to be exact. People see Taiga as a weak and innocent uke.

Weak and innocent my ass.

I've never backed out of a fight before and I won't start now. Even with my brother and fathers intense stares, daring me to do something stupid. That's what people outside the castle don't see. They don't see the part of Kagami Taiga that's usually violent when threatened and that can be over emotional and brash. The type of Taiga that your about to

Slamming my fist on the table, I stand up so fast that I end up taking out my chair, now peacefully dead on the floor. "What the fuck is your problem! You know how I feel this sort of thing," my voice was loud as I towered over my still sitting father. His face was expressionless though his eye did twitch at the word fuck. "Taiga..," Himuro's voice was soft and laced with conceal only fueling my rage. I turn my body towards him and give him the most hate filled glare I could muster.

I wasn't even faised when he winced.

"I'm glade you thought that shit was funny Tatsuya! You of all people should know how I feel about this," Himuro opened his mouthed to speak, but the fierce growl coming from me shut him up. "Then you have the nerve to hide it from me acting as if you thought dad told me! I swear I could punch the fuck out you right now!" That statement alone was enough to sent the purple giant on his feet towering above him. They both glared intensely at eachother. You could almost taste the amount of power that oozed out of the tiger prince and dragon prince.

"Kagachin, you better stop being mean to murochin or I'll get angry." The usually childish and layed back voice was replaced with a deep and much more threatening one. The only response he got was an inhuman growl. Kagami could feel his nailes grow an inch and his eyes became glowing orbs of blood red. His beast was literally ready to skin Murasakibara though the giants condition was no better. His nailes also grew but then turned black, his eyes glowed a dark purple and a black and deep purple aura surrounded him. It was at this intense moment that an innocent spoon that had been lying on the table suddenly flew at them.

They both dogged, eyes still locked. "Kagami Taiga," Kotaro yelled before slapping the back of his head non too gently. That seemed to snap him out of his trance as he looked up to meet his fathers disapproving look. "I realize your mad at your brother and myself but that doesn't mean you can just start a fight with Murasakibara! I DO NOT feel like dealing with Satoshi at the moment." And just like that, I lost it once again.

"You don't feel like dealing with Satoshi! I don't feel like getting into a marriage with someone I don't even know or love! " I could feel a bit of stinging in my eyes and my vision started to blur.

Dammit why do I have to be such an emotional cry baby.

Everyone can sense my unshed tears and they all go stiff. My father is the first one to speak, his eyes soften at the sight of tears sliding down my cheeks. "Taiga I-," I shake my head. My eyes were full of pain and my theybody was beginning to feel tired from all the yelling. "No I don't wanna hear it. I told you I didn't want this but you forced it anyway. I don't even want to look at you, you disappointed me. You both disappointed me." Turning on my heels I quickly exit the room before more can be said.

I ended up leaving a hurt looking father behind and a teary eyed Tatsuya that was currently being held by Murasakibara.

I slam the door close and lunge into the bed with my face deep in a pillow. I've never been a person to cry loud so combined with the sound-reducing pillow, my sniffles and occasional whimpers were pretty close to mute. I hate how emotional I can get. I hate how easily I can be turned into a crying mess but most of all...I hate this situation.

I love my father dearly. He gives me the world and always cares for me, even after mama died he never once let his love for me falter. The only problem was that he always tried to set me up with someone even when I said I wanted to find love on my own. This was the worse thing he could have done to me.

Only five minutes later I feel asleep with tears stained on my cheeks.

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter Delete Chapter

Chapter 3: Meeting The Man In Blue

Chapter Text

The room was left in an uncomfortable silence. Kotaro was standing with a look of shock on his face. He knew that Kagami would be mad but Jesus! The kid threatened to not only punch his brother but also (using body language) threatened to skin Murasakibara. Speaking of the sweets loving dragon, Kotaro looked up to see his adopted son hugging the purple giants chest, eyes blurred with tears. "Murochin please don't cry, Kagachin was being a bully to Murochin so I had to stop him. It'll be ok," Murasakibara's voice was soft and gentle as he rubbed his mates hair lovingly. The sight made Kotaro's heart melt. Why didn't Kagami want this?

##########################################

After falling asleep for and hour, Kagami was forced to wake up and prepare to leave for the birthday ball. Stepping into the carriage, the red headed teen was shocked when he saw his brother. No more like what his brother was wearing. The usually cool headed teen was obviously against the horribly cute outfit he was wearing. He wore a light pink kimono with a brownish red obi. The sleeves were long and loose. Wrapping around the sleeves in a vine looking pattern, was a candy cane vine with colorful jelly beans popping out. More colorful jelly beans were scattered across the much too adorable kimono.

And then Kagami realized it.

Himuro was wearing a female's kimono. No wonder it hugged his curves so well! "Murochin looks so yummy. If Kagachin wasn't here I'd eat you up." Murasakibara's voice was unusually husky making both brothers blush madly. "Atsushi stop it Taiga can hear you!"

Much to Kagami's distaste, the ride to the Land of Waves was filled with nothing but Murasakibara's and Himuro's pathetic attempts to keep there flirting out of earshot. Gross. Kagami would never understand how his sweet, loving brother ended up with that giant sugar freak. Shaking his head, Kagami hopped out the carriage and stretched. "Oi, where's the old man," he asked Himuro without turning to face him. Kagami was still pissed off about his hiding the marriage though deep down he knew his brother had no choice. Still, that didn't change the fact that the bastard had laughed about it. That really struck kagami bad. "Huh," the raven haired boy sighed, "he said he would be a little late. Something about meeting a certain king and his son."

'My fiance', Kagami mentally groaned.

Whoever his father brought back would be the man that he would have to mate. Deciding to end that train of thought, Kagami let himself be escorted into the enormous castle that smelled heavily of meats and cakes. The princes mouth watered at the sight of the buffet table. Meats, cheeses, veggies, and fruits of all kinds scattered the large table. Almost immediately the boy grabbed a plate, grip firm as he began to pile it with random things. If there was one thing the tigers were known for, it was their monsterous appetite.

"My my, you'll surely get fat from eating all that food," an amused light voice spoke from behind him. Kagami jumped so fast it was a surprise the food stayed on his plate. His heart was beating rapidly from the scare he had gotten. Regaining some composure, kagami's crimson eyes narrowed at the icy blue ones that seemed to be staring into his soul. For a while the just stared at eachother, both refusing to back down. Never letting his gaze falter, kagami broke the silence.

"Who the hell are you?"

The pale boys face never changed though his eyes did brighten a little. "My name is kuroko Tetsuya. No," he shook his head, "Kise Tetsuya. I apologize for the confusion." His voice and face weren't sorry at all. Kise...wait. Kagami was at a loss for words. He knew that prince Kise had gotten a mate but he never expected Kise to mate someone like this.

The guy was short, creamy yet pale skin, and icy blue eyes with hair to match. The guy didn't have any presence and didn't show any emotion. 'Still love is love' he mentally sighed. "Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi~," sang an all too familiar voice.

Slowly turning, Kagami watched as a blond male practically skipped in their direction. He wore a huge grin and his eyes sparkled. "Kagamicchi, I see you've met my angel." Kise wrapped an arm around kuroko's slender waist possesevly. "Wait you said kurokocchi yet his name is Kise Tetsuya." Kagami was looking at the two of them with a confused expression. A loud, exaggerated gasp came from the blond. He turned to Kuroko with teary eyes and a smile.

"Kurokocchi...you told him that?" Said male silently nodded with a almost invisible blush on his face. "Kise-kun and I are not married yet, but I want to get more accustomed to calling myself by the different name," kuroko looked up at Kise with warm loving eyes. Though no one noticed, Kagami visibly cringed. In god knows how long people were going to expect HIM to look at someone like that. He didn't think he could do it though. His eyes darkened as memories from his childhood slowly crept into his mind.

He could hear a child's screams.

A woman's laughter.

A man's aroused groans.

He was snapped out his traumatic thoughts when he noticed how silent everything got. Looking up, Kagami's eyes turned into saucers at the sight of a male with green hair slowly walking towards them. Cheers of "happy birthday" filled the room upon his arrival.

He currently wore a dark green kimono with brown and black symbols. Glove covered fingers touched his glances, adjusting them as he walked toward us. "Ryota," he greeted. "Ahh Midorimacchi! Happy birthday~!" The blond attempted to pull the birthday boy into a bone crushing hug, but the hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up and gasped.

"Kagami-san! It's good to see you," he giggled before pulling kagami's dad into a death hug. "Ah Ryota, I'm getting alittle old for this, ne?" His tone held no sighs of agitation, if anything he sounded amused as he patted the boys back with a smile.

As soon as they parted, two sets of crimson eyes clashed at each other. Kagami was still angry about earlier and Kotaro knew it. "Taiga, he is waiting for you outside." The tone in his voice had an eerie feel as if it was trying to say 'one word and I'll end you' without making it obvious. To avoid unnessisary conflict, the teen simply nodded before heading for the gate.

Kotaro turned and looked at kuroko and Midorima, the forgotten pair that had been silently standing next to eachother upon the tiger kings arrival. "Happy birthday, Shintaro. I'm sure that Ken is very proud of you." The warmth in the kings voice made him blush slightly, adjusting his glasses while mumbling a 'thank you'.

The red head could feel his stomach knot up as he got closer to a carriage that had the sent of pure alpha on it. Being born a omega, Kagami is drawn to scents like this. The ones that promised a powerful alpha ready to dominate him. Kagami shivered in pleasure at the thought. He may hate the idea of getting married, but hot carriage sex was a completely different story.

Finally reaching the carriage he watched as the door was slowly opened. A dark, slender figure walked out and the looks on this guy almost made Kagami whimper. Almost.

The man had dark blue hair with a set of narrowed eyes to match. He was clothed in a dark gray kimono. The quality of the material was proof of the man's status and wealth.

When Kagami looked the male in the eyes, he could see the hunger that was there. The raw emotions that showed though those indigo eyes made the red head shudder.

Arousal.

Curiosity, amusement, and pure arousal.

There was something enchanting about the man in front of him. To Kagami's surprise - and horror - he seemed to be completely drawn to the mystery man.

The mystery man that was to be his husband.

Kagami, to say the least, was speechless. Indigo eyes never leaving crimson, the darker male stalked towards him with a grace that, on him, looked so natural.

The tigers heart began to to quicken as the male crept closer towards him. It was only when they were finally face - to - face (himself only being a tad shorter) that he released his held breath.

The mystery man burst out laughing.

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter Delete Chapter

Chapter 4: The Names Aomine Daiki

Summary:

There are tramatic flashbacks in here but I couldnt get the italic to work so they may confuse you. Basically if it says 'Tai-chan' or s really disturbing compaired to what aomine says then it's a flashback. Let me know how you felt about the chapter in the comments.

Chapter Text

"Your a lot better looking then that one gothic kid described."

Almost immediately after the words where spoken, the redhead could feel his arousal vanish.

'What the fuck! First you look at me like your gunna mound me, then you laugh in my face like I'm stupid, and now your practically insulting me and complimenting me all at once?'

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Kagami put a little more bass in his voice than intended though the bluenett didn't seem to care one bit. That or he was just really good at masking his emotions. "That one guy, uh, Hiruka? Hanzo? Kemchi?"

Kagami tried hard to ignore that last one. Who the fuck would name there kid kemchi? He needed to be headbutted for even taking that an option. "Did you mean Himuro," Kagami's question coming out as a sigh of irritation. Indigo eyes widened in reconization. "Yeah that's it. He's Murasakibara's bitch, right?"

Oh that struck a nerve.

Kagami could feel his body heating from poorly concealed rage. Just who the fuck does this guy think he is? He doesn't even know Tatsuya, and yet he's so quick to call him names.

"Hey, that's my brother your talking about so I'd suggest you shut that mouth of yours before I shut it for you." His voice was low, dark, and full of challenge as he bared his fangs towards the alpha in front of him.

That unleashed yet another fit of laughter from the darker male.

This laugh wasn't the same thought. The other one was of amusement, but this...this was a darker laugh. One Kagami was all too familiar with. A laugh that held so much malice, it made his blood run cold and his throat tighten.

"Really," the panther said in disbelief,"you're gunna fight me over a harmless comment?"

The bastard sucked his teeth in mock disapproval.

"What would daddy think?" Crimson eyes widened.

"Naughty, Taiga-chan! What would daddy think?"

Taking no notice to the tigers state, the panther scoffed. "Honestly, it's submissives like you that make us dominants look like the bad guys." His eyes held a glint, and suddenly the prince didn't seem so relaxed.

"Submissives that don't know their place and always wanna play the victim by challenging the 'cruel and possesive' alpha."

Leaning down, he placed his mouth beside the red heads ear, warm breath tickling the frozen prince.

"Submissives like you," his voice was a harsh whisper, "that deserve to be broken through disapline."

"Naughty, naughty Taiga-chan! Looks like I'll have to punish you, huh?"

The strong scent of fear radiated off the boy in waves, his eyes wide in horror. The other prince was completely ignorant to the horror he was triggering on his fiancé.

"Aomine Daiki, remember the name sweetheart. In a few months you'll be locked in my bed chambers, screaming it."

His voice was gruff and apathetic. With nothing else keeping him from leaving, the bluenett turned around and began to walk away.

A shaken gasp left Kagami's color completely drained from his face.

Olive flesh was caressing his abused chest, the weight above him shifting slightly. "Hanamiya Makoto. Remember the name, darling, because I plan to make you scream it!

It was too much. He couldn't handle this.

The memories.

The fingers that broke through his skin.

The body parts that mercilessly penetrated him.

The harsh words that were whispered in his ear.

Words that the bluenett said.

Words that sounded like those of his childhood nightmare.

Those coming from the lips of his fiancé.

Fiancé.

Fiancé.

Alpha.

Then, it all came together.

At that moment, Kagami finally snapped.

The terror was immediately replaced with rage.

The chill in his body was replaced with an angry flare of heat.

The dry feeling in his throat however, didn't leave.

He was thirsty.

And the blood of a panther sounded rather refreshing.

Pupils enlarged, a savage snarl was all the warning Aomine had gotten before a set of claws slashed at his back.

Staggering from the suprize assault, the panther narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him.

Before they widened in shock.

He watched as bright shades of orange and red engulfed his fiancé. Even from a distance he could feel the heat of the flames on his flesh.

Not wanting to take any chances, Aomine began concentrating on the water in his body, figure glowing a transparent blue.

When the flames finally vanished, a large tiger was snarling at a smaller panther.

Eyes locked and fangs bared, the two cats circled each other. For a moment they both chose to observe the others movements.

Then,without warning, both cats lunge at the same time making their bodies smash together.

A series of snarls, growls, and sounds of tearing flesh could be heard from what looked like a huge ball of orange and black.

The engaged couple was currently trying their damned hardest to kill eachother. As Aomine got on top of the tiger, said tiger knocked him off with a hard slap of the paw, sending him back a few feet.

All the rage he had felt from the being in front of him was fueling the power within him.

With a mighty roar, the tiger charged for the other feline. Unfortunately, what panthers lacked in size, they excelled with agility and grace. Twisting away last minute, the darker cat once again landed on top of him.

This time, however, a sharp pair of fangs tore at the tigers stomach.

With all the strength he could muster, Kagami kicked the alpha male off of him.

Getting up, the large tiger was about to charge again when he felt his face being attacked by a cold liquid.

Kotaro stood over his transformed son with a large bucket of water, glaring daggers at his child.

Takemaru, not too far away, was mirroring his actions. Kagami could see the rage in his fathers eyes, but couldn't find enough control to give a damn.

Snarling at his father, Kagami took off full speed towards the fire kingdom. He was done for the night, his father and fiance were the reason he was still seeing red even as he layed comfortabley on his bed. Being alone, he finally let his tears fall, silently crying himself to sleep.

That night, he dreamed about him.

He couldn't stop thinking about the deep, eerie voice yelling at him and demanding him to say and do things no 12 year old should have to.

Those cold, black eye looking down on him with a lustful gaze.

Those rough olive hands that abused him, followed by the sadistic laughter that accompanied each hit.

But those lips.

Oh those lips.

The ones that let horrible names and vulgar language spit themselves at the innocent child that was once Kagami Taiga.

Once upon a time, back when he was still accepting of everyone's love.

Quick, sharp thrust shook the young red heads body. Screams erupted from his throat, bouncing off the gray, stone walls of the castle dungeon.

"Taiga-chan's so loud, and the faces you're making," he heard a dark chuckle over his shoulder.

"How lewd, Taiga-chan."

I could still hear the laugh in his voice, knowing the next part word for word.

"You're beautiful, Taiga-chan. Especially when you make such a slutty face." Sharp nails dug into the pale flesh of the boys hip, drops of blood pooling on the cold ground.

"You know that this is as good as it'll get, right? No other man will ever see how beautiful you are, not like I do."

Taiga was flipped over onto his back, the once painful thrust became more rapid.

His screams became more aroused.

"God, no other man will ever love you how I do, Taiga-chan. No other man deserves to have you like I do."

The next line was one that he was well familiar with, curtisy of the man above him.

"When I'm through with you, no other man will ever want to touch you again."

It was then, after those horrible, horrible, words were spoken, that the red head heard a low groan, and felt a warm liquid fill him.

Then, he finally blacked out.

Sitting up, Kagami wiped away the sweat and tears that had been the price of looking back on that specific childhood memory.

Never had he told his mother or father, even Himuro didn't know. He was so ashamed, and knew if he told his father, he would have killed that Monster on the spot, but it would also look bad on him.

Taiga knew that his father gave him and Tatsuya all the love in the world so he didn't want to ruin his name over something like that.

After all, his father is the only one, besides his adopted brother, that loves him anymore.

The knock on the door snaps the tiger out of his dark thoughts.

"Taiga," the voice was low and quiet, almost sad. "Son open the door, let's talk."

These past few years Kotaro has been harder on his son, mostly because the teen has been so rebellious. It's rare that the boy ever hear that tone from him, it's so warm and gentle.

It speaks to him, telling him that no matter how bad he may have fucked up, tonight being no exception, that he still loves me.

That thought alone brought a fresh batch of tears to the red heads puffy, red eyes.

"Papa," he choked on his own sobs, thankful the room was dark. Kagami didn't want his father to see him like this.

At the sound of the rarely used name, Kotaro rushed in, closing the door behind him. His normally strait face was laced with concern and sadness that only a father could pull off.

"Taiga," he whispered softly as he sat next to said boy. He held his son in his arms, frowning while he sobbed in the crook of his neck.

"Please papa, please don't make me get married. I don't want to belong to another man,"

Deep down, Taiga knew his pleading was futile.

He and his father both knew it was already too late to cancel.

Instead of answering, the larger male just gently stroked his sons head, kissing his hair line every so often.

Through those simple gestures, Kagami knew his dad still loves him (not like he'd ever stop) and isn't mad anymore.

Combining his warmth with the boys exhaustion from crying, (not to mention fighting) Kagami soon fall asleep.

This time, he didn't have a memorable dream.

Sitting on a bench in the center of a garden filled with many colorful plants I think back to this morning. Tatsuya ended up apologizing to me with Murasakibara right behind him.

Apparently he heard what Aomine called his mate and wasn't too happy about that.

(I'll make sure to crush Mine-chin next time I see him!)

He patted my head and offered me a cake (that I gladly took) as a way of thanking me for up for Tatsuya in his place.

Father also told me that today Aomine and his parents would be over here. Basically them coming to apologize for their sons rudeness. I didn't argue with him about that, I just nodded and went on with my day.

I'll be damned if that blue haired fucker ruins my morning.

Now I'm here, on this comfy (as comfy as wood can get, at least) bench munching happily on a slice of chocolate cake. The rest of the cake was next to me, patiently waiting to be eaten.

"You don't thinks it's a little early for cake?"

The voice was deep and lacked interest. I look up, vision taken over by the most beautiful shade of indigo.

Sadly, coming from the eyes of a total Jack ass.

Clearing my throat, I made my voice sound as disinterested as my face looked.

"It's 10:30, you don't think it's a little early to be at someone else's house?"

A awkward silence followed for a few minutes not that I really cared, I don't want to have to listen to this fucke-,"hey what the hell are you doing!"

I watch in horror as the idiot picks up a slice of cake with his bare hands and takes a huge bite.

"Man," he said between mouthful's, "this shit taste awesome. You must have got this from Murasakibara."

I frown at him," don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude."

Not to mention disgusting you little prick.

For a second he stares blankly at me before throwing his head back and laughing. "I didn't know I said something funny," I grumble under my breath.

His laugh died immediately.

"You, funny? No. Hell I don't even think you have a since of humor." My eyebrow twitched.

He sat next to me before continuing," you just sounded a lot like Satsuki for a second."

That caught my attention.

"Who's Satsuki?" I look at him with general interest, unaware of the four sets of eyes watching me from the castle.

"She's basically my childhood friend. My parents took her in when I was little and had her watch over me. You could say she was my baby sitter for life, even if she is only two years older."

I was actually pretty shocked that he answered. I honestly thought he was just going yell about me being too deep in his business.

Silence follows once again before I build up the courage to speak.

"So, do you have any siblings?"

The question was innocent, the reply...not so much.

"Do I have siblings," he mocked, "is that really the best you can come up with? Wow Bakagami, how original."

That little bastard! Wait, did he call me Bakagami? Well played, Ahomime! I mentaly cackle at my own joke.

It would be better if I said it outside my head though.

"Listen man all I did was ask a question so things wouldn't be so awkward! I realize the question wasn't exactly much but you don't have to be an ass about it!"

Getting up, I begin to walk away. Honestly, I don't know why I expected this asshole to be at least somewhat civilized. In the back of my mind, I had some sort of hope that maybe, just maybe, I may have caught the guy on a bad day.

Apparently not.

Before I can get very far though, a gentle but firm grip is on my wrist.

Desperate.

"Wait," his voice was demanding but there was a slight shake to his voice that wasn't hard to catch.

"Don't go, not yet."

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter Delete Chapter

Chapter 5: Apology?

Notes:

Sorry for the wait y'all

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

I honestly didn't know how to describe it, the tight grip he had on my wrist that was surely bruising. The look in his eyes caught me off guard too.

It reminded me of a homeless man begging for a scrap of meat.

I swallowed thickly, a lump forming in my throat as we stared at eachother.

Well...more like in eachother, the eye to eye contact was hella strong.

"Umm..," the panther started awkwardly. He still had yet to let go of my wrist but atleast the hold wasn't so tight. "Look man I...well I..sorry."

I blink twice ay the fact that he just mumbled an apology while slightly (Probably has to do with the contrast to his skin) blushing.

So fucking adorable!

Wait, what?

"Yeah uh it's ok, but can I atleast have my wrist back?"

He looked at his hand and his eyes widened slightly

As did his grin.

"Oh well this must be uncomfortable, here," he not so gently pulled me back. "Better," he asked when I fell into his lap.

I try to ignore how well I fit in his lap.

"Hey," I barked, "let me go you ass! No one said you could set me in your lap!"

The blue haired teen rolled his eyes. "Listen idiot, I'm trying to be nice so that we can get something going between us."

I looked at him completely clueless as to what he ment. What the fuck does he plan to "get going"? The bitch tried to rip my face off last night, even if I did swing first.

"You don't wanna get married,"

"You're a genius."

I couldn't hold my smirk when I saw the way his eye twitched.

"And I don't wanna be committed, so why don't we try to make this best out of this fucked up situation. I don't need any unessisary labels so I won't cheat on you if you don't cheat on me. We don't have to be all lovey dovey or nothin' though. We can be friends and fuck when we need to."

I looked at him in shock. He was practically asking to be fuck buddies!

A lot of people would call this a selfish, lust filled request, but I can see the logic behind it. All in all...

Aomine only wants to make this work.

To make us work.

Not him getting what he wants and living as great as possible.

No. He wants us both to be happy or at least more accepting of this.

Thinking about that makes my heart flutter and my cheeks warm up.

"Alright," I say quietly, "but only on one condition."

He motioned for me to continue.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you yet, considering last night."

"The feelings mutual."

"So," I grinded my teeth, "let's fight."

"Hah?"

The look of shock on his face was disgustingly adorable.

Oh no, I need to stop thinking of him like this! There's nothing good about that nice, toned body.

Or that silky, dark hair.

Or that sexy smirk.

Or that nice, hot, firm, c-

Stop!

"Hold up," he started looking completely lost. "You don't trust me, therefore you want to fight me? Fight me, concidering that's what got us on the wrong foot in the first place. That is the most stupid shit I've ever heard."

I was about to yell in my defence, but then he said something that completely threw me off.

"Let's do it!"

####

Kotaro watched the whole scene from his office window, clearly amused.

"Those two will be a handful," ken said while playing with his pink stuffed rabbit.

Today's lucky item.

"Yes," Takemaru agreed, "this relationship should be interesting."

A woman with dark flesh, covered mostly by a navy blue kimono, laughed. "Oh Daiki is so rude sometimes, of course it's a cover up. He never was one to let emotions out at ease. My poor baby," she sighed, "he doesn't realize what's going to happen to him. I fear when he realizes his feelings, he will act in a negative way. After all, there must be bad before their can be good. Or something like that," she waved her hand as if to shoo away the conversation.

"Azumicchi," spoke a soft feminine voice, "I'm sure daikicchi won't take it too hard. He will be fine."

The woman timidly ran her pale fingers through her long, snow white hair. You could tell that she was shy by nature.

Azumi clicked her tongue. "Trust me ,Hinata, I know my son."

"Now now ladies this isn't what I brought you all here for," Kotaro chuckled.

Once again, all eyes were on the tiger lord.

"You all are here to help with the wedding plans, ne? We need to get a start on them now, while those two are playing nice."

Unknown to Kotaro, he wore a gentle smile.

Through out his childhood, Taiga had always been somewhat skeptical of the world and it's intentions.

The abuse he received as a small child had shaped him roughly.

It was by the one person no one would have guessed.

Even now, ten years later, he could still hear the screams of terror coming from his son.

"P-papa, stop! She's got a knife, she's got a-," "I thought I told you to keep quiet!"

He was on the other side of the door when he heard the hammer slam on the boys shoulder.

The sickening crack still echos in his mind.

He could still smell the blood, could still feel the flesh of the slender neck he held between his teeth.

Looking up, he noticed everyone staring expectantly at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," he said. Kazuki gave an unimpressed look.

'How long has he been here?'

The guy was being so quiet that no one noticed him. "I asked you about the wedding date. Are you really getting that old?"

Before the tiger could respond, the other males cheeks were placed in a death grip.

"Kazukicchi," the albino woman tightened her grip, "You and Kotarocchi are not that far in age, now stop being mean!"

Kazuki grumbled under his breath, but listened to his mate non the less.

"Well Kotaro," Ken said, "what is the date?" The question made Kotaro grin.

"The date of Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga's wedding..."

Notes:

Will be revealed next chapter ;)

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter Delete Chapter

Chapter 6: Bonding

Summary:

So uh...yeah. updates, am i right? *awkward laugh*

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

Throwing his head back, Kagami watched as two ice shards went flying past his head. He knew the guy was good but this is a little much.

Not that he couldn't handle it.

Not one to easily be outdone, the redhead punched at the air in front of him. Flames of bright orange and gold shot out and surrounded the panther.

He couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine when an angry sounding growl reached his ears.

Flexing his claws, Kagami clapped his hands together, then parting them enough to form a triangle.

"Shirotsuki, ketz."

Once reddish gold flames darkened into a deep blackish purple.

"Shirotsuki Mi Metz!"

Not long after the words were spoken, the darkened flames collapsed and engulfed the water elemental.

Kagami began to worry when, after a few minutes, the other teen had yet to make a sound. His worry was quickly replaced with surprise when a bright blue light shined in the center of the inferno.

"Hydronixon!"

And just like that water shot from the inferno from three different directions at high speeds.

Quickly putting up a shield, the tiger could feel the ground shake under him from the force of the water as it crashed into said shield.

"You sure are quick with those spells," the bluenett chuckled.

Raising his arm, the tanned male muttered a spell, eyes zeroing in on the redhead.

Kagami watched in amazement as water began to rise from thin air and circle his shield. From the inside.

Fuck.

The boy didn't have time to react this time, his only warning being the smirk tugging at the panthers face, before he was completely surrounded by water.

By now the shield had shattered and Kagami hovered in his liquid prison, expression panicked.

He didn't have many options to go off. He could always use his fire magic and evaporate the water, but the key to fire magic is breath control. He barily swallowed enough air to help him think.

Maybe he could use wind magic and blow away the water. Only problem there is that he sucks in that element.

"You're thinking too hard, though I got to say that's a cute face you're makin'."

No thoughts entered his mind when his body crashed into the floor. He gasped, greedily swallowing every ounce of oxygen he could possibly get.

"Y-you...b-..bastard!" The tiger grit his teeth. Aomine feigned a confused look though his eyes were practically smiling. "Huh? Whatever do you mean?"

Kagami just clicked his tongue.

Once his breathing was stable the redhead decided to get up on his feet. A chill went through him, making him shiver a bit.

"Crap. I should probably take a shower before I get sick." Aomine stared at him for a moment as if debating on something.

"Alright," he finally spoke up. "Sounds like a plan."

Kagami looked at him in shock, jaw slacked and eyes wide. "Wait...you aren't taking one too, are you?"

It was the bluenetts turn to click his tongue. "Well no duh, dip shit. The hell if I'm gonna parade around this damn castle smellin' like a dyin' rat!"

Kagami wanted to argue, he really did, but seeing the panthers point Kagami knew he was beat. Sighing defeatedly, the redhead began to walk in the direction of his private bath house, the panther following closely behind.

"Ahh~ now this is nice."

Kagami grinned as he sunk into the hot water. The herbs that his servants added were doing wonders to his tensed joints and soar spots.

Across from him, Aomine sighed and nodded in agreement. His eyes were closed and his face looked more relaxed.

'He looks a lot younger.'

Taiga looked at him with curious eyes. It's amazing how much one expression can change your looks. He couldn't lie, the other looked better this way. All that scowling did nothing for such a handsome face.

"The fuck are you staring at?"

The rough voice snapped the redhead out of his thoughts. Their eyes met and, strangely enough, instead of feeling angered by the rather rude question, he felt even more curious.

"Nothing," he mumbled. Reaching for a rag and some soap, the tiger began to cleanse himself. An aroma of lavender attached his nose. He purred in content as the soft cloth slid over his skin.

The entire time Aomine watched him with a thoughtful look. Deciding that he should probably get himself cleaned up, he grabbed at his own cloth and soap.

The bath had been rather uneventful. They made simple chit chat here and there but otherwise no one spoke. Taiga was pleasantly surprised that he didn't have to fight off any wandering hands.

"Here, I found something." Turning towards the bluenett, Taiga held out a black kimono with reddish gold flames on the sleeves.

"I guess that'll work, thanks."

"It had better work, otherwise you can just put your dirty clothes back on!"

The bluenett looked taken aback for a moment before his lips twisted into a cocky smirk.

"Why would I want to do that-"

With inhuman speed, the panther pinned the other to the wall. Their eyes locked, bodies pressed together and lips so close that they could feel the others breath.

"-when I can just wear nothing at all. I'm sure you'd very much like that."

His smirk seemed to grow at the sight of red darkening the tigers cheeks.

This isn't good. Kagami could practically feel his inner beast fighting to break free, and only from the mans scent!

As if scencing the others delima, Aomine chuckled and slowly leaned in. He'd be lying if he said the fiesty redhead didn't somewhat interest him. The way those crimson eyes burst to flames at the call of a challenge, those eyes alone had his beast in a frenzy.

Those disobedient eyes of his. They made the panther want to just slam him into the nearest wall and fuck the submissive until he was a screaming mess.

But their was innocence in those beautiful eyes too. That side of him made the panther want to lock the boy away and protect him from the filth that is the world.

Aomine was never the romantic type, but the moment their lips met he swore something exploded inside himself.

The others soft, pink lips hesitated before responding to the kiss. Smirking, Aomine tilted his head in order to deepen the kiss, his hands now freely roaming the others body.

Taiga moaned at the feeling of a tongue sliding across his lip. Giving the other what he wanted, the prince opened his mouth just enough for the appendage to slide inside.

"Six months? Why wait so long?" Ken raised his brow, eyes trained on the tiger before him.

Kotaro seemed to consider his answer. "Well, I'd hate for them to get married while still feeling salty over their first meeting. This just gives them a chance to..." he tried to think of a good word to use.

"...bond?" Azumi finished for him.

The king smiled. "Exactly! Thanks darlin'." He sent a playful wink her way making the other giggle.

"Speaking of the boys," everyone's attention turned to Takemaru, "what are they up to?"

"Lord knows. Probably off fighting somewhere."

Lady Hinata giggled. "Somehow I get the feeling you're wrong, lord Kotaro."

"O-oh God!"

Throwing his head back, Taiga moaned wantonly as a pair of lips attached his slender neck.

The wall started to get uncomfortable so the redhead simply pushed the alpha on his bed.

Only to be flipped over and pinned down.

He shuddered at the feeling of a pair of fangs gliding against his neck.

Images of what was to come filled his mind, making him stiffen. Wasn't it a bit too soon to be doing anything like this? Don't they still hate each other?

Aomine must have scensed his distress because he suddenly moved his head.

"Kagami," the two locked eyes. Those narrow indigo eyes held concern as they gazed at the other.

But why was he concerned, they weren't anything to each other, right?

"If you don't want to we can st-"

A rather loud knock interrupted the bluenett. Both boys glared at the door as if it had offended them.

"Tai~ga!"

"Shit," Kagami knew that voice all too well. Turning his head towards a rather confused Aomine, the redhead tried to push him off.

"Hurry up and put your clothes on," he muttered lowly so the mystery person wouldn't hear him.

When the other decided not to budge, Taiga began to push with more force.

Only for the other to grab his wrist and pin them above his head.

"Who is she?" Aomine hadn't ment to sound so jealous but the thought of a woman knocking on the tigers door, his bedroom door, left the bluenett feeling a bit sour.

Why, he didn't know.

The dangerous glint in the panthers eyes made Kagami shudder in a way he shouldn't. At least, not with a certain someone on the other side of the door.

"Taiga? I know you're in their, brat! Open up or I'll break down the door."

He knew better than to call her bluff. "Hey," he whispered, "can you please get up and get dressed? I really don't want to hear her mouth."

"Her being?"

Just as the redhead was about to answer, a loud crash echoed through the halls, followed by his door hitting the ground.

"Oh my sweet lord, Taiga!"

"A-auntie Alex!"

Notes:

So uh...yeah. it's been a while... *hides behind door so no one can throw tomatoes at me*

I redid the start of this story as you can see. I actually plan to redo most if not all of my stories. Also, to make up for lost time, I put the first few chaps in one chapter. Let me know if you think this is an improvement compared to how it was originally written.


End file.
